Saviour
by RoseCarwell
Summary: James is forced to accept a new case almost immediately after M's death. Struggling to come to terms, yet this case brings to the surface his fears and his feelings... All because of one vulnerable, hurt, damaged yet defiant, stubborn, strong girl... M for future reference, brutal, various sexual aspects.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own James, Unfortunately... I got this idea after seeing Skyfall for a second time and Idk, just wanted to create a new chapter for him. Enjoy.

* * *

Bond struts into M's office, 20 minutes late. He still isn't quite accommodating towards Mallory, he's making him adjust to having to deal with him often.

"Bond, time slip away from you has it?", M says as he swivels around in his chair, his shoulder not quite healed so there's still a slight variation on his limited functioning after taking the shot for M... Flashback soars to Bond's mind, at the hearing, the journey, the prep, her death...the ghastly English Bulldog ornament that lives on Bond's mantel still... "You will have to go and see Q, please keep the derogatory comments towards him to a minimum? It's becoming quite monotonous...",

"Yes...Sir", Bond then leaves this office, only to walk deeper into the Bunker to find Q. Bond tried to shake off the memories of losing his faithful boss...friend.

Sitting in the office of the young Quartermaster as he rambles on about some high-tech program he is designing and near to completing. "007, You have the standard issue Barretta palm registered pistol as well as the radio tracker, but also your passport, flight details...that should be everything that you'll need",

"Thank you Q, having fun with the Lego?",

"Haha, hadn't you better go jump on a flying bird right about...now?",

"I might as well get a head start and read the file...enjoy yourself geek",

"You too, leathered spy". This is typical behaviour of the two sharing each others company, there hasn't really been a sensible word between them, unless communicating on a mission, and then there are a few snide remarks.

James settles into his flight after dodging through the hustle and bustle of Heathrow. Business class is always his favoured class. He opens the puce coloured file and begins to read the substantial file on his new case.

H&M MI6:

NAME: Rosanna Cameron

AGE: 19

RESIDENCE: 10 DOWNING STREET

FAMILY: Daughter of PM D. Cameron

STATUS: Missing, Kidnapped.

Suspect of Silva's allies after his murder at the hands of Agent 007 earlier this year, Revenge attack. Sightings in Italy: Rome, Vienna, Sicily.

Being held captive and possible forced to work as a hand to him.

Bond refuses to read much more other than the hotel he will be staying in and the Casino he will be attending tomorrow evening... Until then, he has to work on his shoulder and get a feel of how they are operating on this one. Why take the Prime-minister's daughter...? Why not attack? H ponders for the entirety of his journey.

She sits mournfully in a chamber, cruelly nude and chained by the ankles and wrists, her modesty saved when she has to lure in male customers and persuade them to pawn off their money and possessions on any game. She gazes, jaw set, eyes void of emotion and set, at the floor across from her. She hears faint footsteps reaching towards her, she keeps her body language strong. A faint p**ew-pew **is heard around the corner... "Move away from the door... now", she crawls across the floor to the opposite edge of her prison as the man shrouded in darkness shoots at the lock and then flings the door open. He walks in and over to her, she cowers away slightly, but realises this man is new around here and he isn't the same as the others... "Here, take my coat... do you know where the key to these are?", she just gazes back blankly as he grasps her chains, "I'm here to help, I promise you I will get you out of here and safe",

"One... one of the guards has them...", she stammers slowly, she hasn't be out of the cage for 3 days with hardly any food or water... hunger and dehydration has set in, dizzyness swarming her, thirst unbearable, her stomach has given up grumbling for food.

"Any idea which one?" he asks as he drapes his coat around him, it immediately feels warm and a safe scent seems to engulf her. She knows she can trust this man. She sakes her head at his question. "Ok, well, come here, I have a car outside, we can get these off when we're back at my room.." he waits to lift her to her feet until she makes the move to grasp onto his arm. All to familiar how being held captive and forced to be a slave for a cruel organisation... he raises her to her feet, with her weakly holding on... as she stands he finishes buttoning up the jacket to make sure she's covered and kept warm. She thanks him with a squeeze. He takes a slight step forward encouraging her to follow, she does, but as her right foot steps forward her legs buckle and she almost falls to the floor, but he catches her, "Hey, hey hey, it's alright, I'll carry you, if that's ok? The quicker we leave the safer you will be", she nods slightly and he reaches his free arm to under her legs and he hoists her to hold her bridal.

The reach the car and he slides her into the back seat where she can lay safely out of harms way, "Drink a few sips of this first, it'll help", he hands her a bottle of water, he was told to be cautious of her state... she gulps it down as he holds it to her lips, he pulls it away enough for her to not reach, "Careful, too much and it'll make you sick... sips...", she takes tiny sips and he gives her the bottle and rushes to the drivers seat after buckling her in. "We won't be long I promise, keep the little sips up and we can get you some food once we're there and you're tidied up and mobile" he says as he drives away. He doesn't normally care this much... just puts them in the car and drives and chaperons them until they are able to get home safely... But something about her has connected with him... he needs to take care of her...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next instalment, I think it might be a little shorter, but I liked the point I could end it! Hope you guys still enjoy it :)!

* * *

During the 5 mile drive to the hotel he thinks over the events of the night...

_"Q, she isn't here..." he quickens his pace further in the panic he cannot find his countries ruler's daughter... He'll be hung if he doesn't bring her back alive._

_"Shit. Keep looking",_

_"Well done smartalic",_

_"Just find her Bond, I'll keep scanning the CCTV",_

_"You do that.",_

_He checks every floor again inconspicuously to find her. There is still no sign, "Any sighting Q?",_

_"No, nothing... Where is she?!",_

_"If I knew that Q I'd have her with me, look I know where their safe house is... I'll search there."_

_"No, 007 you are not going in there!" Comes M's answer..._

_"I'd rather go in there and get her than be hung for not saving her."_

_"James. Do not step foot in there, or you'll be struck off! It's too dangerous, you could get both of you killed if she is in there!" _

_"I have to get her. I'll take that risk", he then takes his earpiece out, drops it on the floor then stamps on it. He proceeds to leave to track her down and bring her home._

He parks the car in the underground parking for guests and workers to stay hidden as he takes her inside. "How are you feeling now?" he asks as he undoes his seatbelt and turns to face her, she still looks very off colour, but she's still conscious...just...

"Amok" she slurs, that'll be her body adjusting to the water...bringing her around...her voice is louder, that's an advantage...

"Ok, lets get you inside, there are clothes for you and we can get you fed, cleaned up and for you to rest",

"Sounds...good",

"Do you feel okay to walk now? I can carry you still, just up to you?",

"I'll try",

"Ok well I'll come help you down okay?", she nods and patiently waits until he walks around the side of the car, he opens the door and extends his arms to her, she rest her hands on his forearms, her tiny hands not being able to reach the whole way around, she slides out slowly and tentatively places her foot on the little step pout of the Land Rover... she then pulls herself forward weakly on his arms to be able to stand and step down onto the smooth tarmac. She slowly stands to her full height making sure she feels stable, 007 keeps his hold on her while he closes the door, he then wraps an arm around her waist as she still holds onto the other to support her. This time she manages to walk a few paces tot he employee lift and to stand up for the journey, but she weakens as they reach the floor below James's room, luckily, due to him having his arm around her baring most of her weight anyway, he's able to keep her upright as she faints. He curses quietly under his breath due to how shocked he is at the poor treatment she has received.

He carries her the remainder of the journey to his room, as soon as he is in he lays her gently on the bed keeping his jacket on her to keep her warm, she still hasn't warmed up completely to a healthy temperature, he digs out his work phone and dials to M,

"007 you better have good news or I am currently in the process of striking you off!" M barks as he answers,

"Hello to you too Sir. She's safe. I have her",

"You actually got her out and yourself alive?" he asks surprised,

"Yes, the rest, not so alive."

"Well, at least you have her, how is she?" Bond hears him sit in his chair and relax somewhat,

"She's not great, she has wounds, she's quite dehydrated, starving but I think she'll be ok, she fainted on the way to the room but I'm making sure she's warm safe and everything",

"Should we send a doctor over or contact one locally?",

"No, I think she'll be ok when she gets some food and more fluids in her",

"Keep us updated and stay low... We can't risk this going wrong...",

"You can say that again" Bond replies and hangs up, he walks into the bathroom to get a flannel to dampen it with cool water to wipe over her face, to try to coax her around...

She startles around and jumps up, ignoring the protest in all of her muscles and her blurred vision, Bonds jumps up to stand by her, she jumps lightly then recollection sets in as she remembers what happened before and when he arrived... but she doesn't remember anything after him shooting the gate door...

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" the blond haired, blue eyed, buff man asks...

"I'm, ok... How...?", she asks, confusion dripping in her words,

"I got you out of there and drove you here, but you passed out as we got to the floor. We're in a local hotel, we have to stay in, or only go out if its necessary, to not jepordise your safety, we need you home in one piece...",

"I can't go home", this shocks Bond...

"You have to, your father expects you back...",

"I can't go back to him. This is his fault."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure if this is a slow chapter, but I just felt it needed he extra information seep through and her trauma that remains and how Bond is towards her. The start of a blossoming friendship... Or more?

* * *

"What do you mean?" James sits on the edge of the bed as she recoils, he has a makeshift key for her shackles and he undoes these now... He was too prioritised over her incapacity first...

"I heard them talking, about his deals with other countries...he's screwed them over... I can't go back, she rubs her wrists and ankles individually, the cuts visible,

"What deals? Don't play with them, I'll get the first aid kit, he goes into the bathroom cupboard and pulls it out, double checking there's antiseptic, cotton wool and bandages and gauze pads...

"I didn't hear, money ones I think? As well as secret cases...the Taliban were mentioned repeatedly, please don't take me back to him" She gasps the last sentence, panic awash,

"Hey, you're ok, you're safe with me, I promise you. I'll have to tell my boss this information though, I'll do it as I clean these if that's ok?", She nods slightly, her trust washing over her. She doesn't know or understand how she can trust him, but she just does...

He sets about filling the bowl with 1 part antiseptic and 3 parts hot water, he also dials his boss and puts it on speaker and lays it on the bed as he sits back in front of Rosanna,

"Bond, any news?" Mallory asks immediately,

"She's awake, I'm just tending her injuries from her restraints, M there's more to this than what we know,

"Good, how is her general health now?",

"I'm right here,

"Oh, Miss Cameron, how are you?",

"Other than being held captive for a month and everything, not too bad minus the dehydration excetera, Bond smirks at this as he rinses out a cotton wool ball to rub over her left wrist she tenses slightly at his touch, so he holds her with almost no grip,

"This might sting so... Sorry. Look M, to cut it short, Cameron has been messing around...money deals, case files, Taliban...track everything he's done in a 3 year span...?",

"What! No, there's no way... We keep an eye on our country communicating with others..., Rosanna hisses as the antiseptic hits her wound, "Sorry" Bond mouths and she shakes her head lightly,

"This must have been under the radar M...get Q to access everything...I'm not prepared to bring her home and bring her back to strife..., he finishes her first wrist and begins to trim gauze to fit her wrist, he fastens it with micro tape and then bandages it lightly to keep it sealed and secure...

"007 that is _not_ your call,

"It is if I force him to keep me here, again Bond smirks, anyone who takes the mick with M is automatically respected by him.

"Rosanna,

"Rose,

"Rose, your father is desperate to have you home, he's been worried sick-..",

"Only because he's worried what will get out, no.", she then takes the phone and hangs up, she hisses through her teeth as she realises that her wrists are still sore and the sharp movement irritated it more, she gently smooths out the bandage on her wrist, Bond holds out his hand to take her right hand to clean, "So, 007?",

"Agent number...",

"I didn't think you were an Agent... MI6?",

"What did you think I was? Yeah",

"I don't know, one of dads?,

"Noo, definitely the country's",

"Good, thank you",

"My pleasure",

"No, I mean for everything... You didn't have to do this or wait with me",

"Of course I did, I wasn't about to just chuck you on a plane back to the UK",

"I suppose not" She smiles, her lips crack a little and one cut seeps slightly, on compulsion he reaches out to wipe it away, she at first recoils but relaxes,

"We better get some lip balm for you, that's got to be sore and we can't risk an infection can we?",

"Thanks and no I guess not, do we have anything flavoured other than water...?",

"I can get something sent up? What would you like?",

"Orange juice please",

"Of course, would you like to try some food? Best keeping it quite bland for a little while, spices may upset your stomach due to not eating properly?" he suggests lightly, he really can't keep the care out of his voice... He hasn't felt anything like this since Vesper...

"Sure, is there porridge here? Long as I can have sugar with it?" she smiles lightly noticing how caring he is being,

"You can, it'll be a good idea to get your salt, sugar etc levels up slowly".

"Thanks, would it be ok if I tried to sleep after something to eat?",

"Of course, just try and eat as much as you can and drink before you do",

"Promise" she smirks.

James sits cleaning out his gun and making sure everything is finely combed through back in MI6 with Q. going over the information on David Cameron... He sits next to the bed keeping and eye on Rose. About an hour into her dropping off she starts to stir and murmur in her sleep... He looks over to see her face contorted...he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, he takes her hand gently not to shock her, she starts to whimper louder,

"Rose, you're OK, it's all right your safe", she doesn't wake, he takes to a little more firm grip on her shoulder, "Rose wake up, Rose you're having a nightmare", her eyes flash open and she lets out a scream, she jolts to sit up right, crying, Bond pulls her in close to him and holds her tight, one arm around Her back and the other on the back of her head lightly stroking her hair as he sways back and forth slightly, soothing her while constantly whispering "Ssh", he continues to do this until her cries stop racking through her and she can stop sobbing also.

"I am so sorry", she breathes, yet staying nestled into James' shoulder, probably reveling in the comfort that she really never has had... to be held close to someone, someone who's first priority is her welfare... It also helps his of a good build, smells good and is warm...

"It's perfectly alright, what happened?",

"Just remembered stuff",

"What stuff Rose?", he strokes her hair again, keeping her calm,

"Just how the did the stuff on my back etc and sides... That reminds me, can I get changed...",

"Of course, do you need to have the rest looked at?",

"I think so... I better have a bath first before changing... Think you could have a look now? I mean I can do my sides I just can't reach my back",

"No it's fine, I can do it, it also keeps me occupied and feel useful", Bond smirks slyly at this,

"Sure?", she asks tentatively,

"Yes, definitely, I'll start running your bath too, don't worry, I'll keep it on low so we don't flood the place", he moves towards the bathroom. She put on a small tshirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. she lifts the top slightly to look at her injuries on her front and sides... her stomach shallow and flat, ribs protruding as well as her hipbones...She hasn't eaten properly since her kidnapping, the bowl of porridge the first meal she has had since her last at her uni halls...though she couldn't eat it all due to the lack for food.

James walks back in as she turns to the side to look at the welts on her ribs from cigarette burns. James, though used to seeing these sorts of injuries, bile rises in his throat due to seeing them on her, especially with her fragile frame even more so due to starvation. He looks as he rinses out another cotton wool ball, how her dainty fingers lightly trace the burns and cuts... He clears his throat before she notices, "Sorry" she answers lightly,

"No, it's fine, How do you want to do it?",

"I can sit up?",

"Sure" she sits on the bed and holds a comforter around her as she removes the strap top and then uses the comforter to cover her breasts... She knows that he's already seen her naked, but that wasn't to be helped, but now she can help it and she won't do that willingly unless she's with a man. Bond tries to focus on her wounds to clean, but he can't help noticing the translucent sheets of skin, seeing her veins running lightly under her skin. The curve of her spine, and the little bumps of each vertebrae running down to the jut of her hips, widened to allow the carrying of a child, but not widened drastically, just enough for that and to give her figure a lustrous hourglass figure. She catches his wandering eye in the full view mirror... She watches him focus on her wounds and now and a gain looking over her, she feels somewhat nervous, well who wouldn't after her ordeal and now her disfiguration, yet somewhat glad he is looking over her, she'd be the first to admit he's an attractive man.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update, I'm ill at the minute with flu :(! Here's the next instalment, a little more fast paced but I'm struggling to hit the point that is mapped in my head and soon as I do it'll be so much better! Promise! Love you all 3

* * *

She steps out of the bath and allows the warm mist to engulf her and inhale to clear her mind and lungs. She wraps one of the fluffy towels around her as she cools off, tilting her head upside down and gathering it all in a pony tail and twisting it then stands up straight and wraps it in a ballerina bun on the top of her head, keeping it out of the way to dry. Once she feels cooler she pulls on the shorts and cami again over her underwear. Walking back out she notices James on the laptop he owns and topless... She notices a scar on his right* side shoulder, he looks up at this point, rubbing his chin in agitated thought.

"How was your bath?"

"Refreshing thank you, what's wrong?"

"Just trawling through your father's deals and comms...we're struggling to find the information, but there are parts that don't add up"

"He'll probably code them" she answers as she sits next to him on the bed and lays back, enjoying feeling the softness on her back and stretching it out rather than being cramped.

"What do you mean, code them?"

"He likes to code things, he learnt it from Grandad, he was in the war as a de-coder, I don't know much about it, or I'd offer to help, I just enjoyed Grandad's stories rather than his jobs", she plays idly with a tassel on the throw,

"Q, did you get that?"

"Well you could have told me you were in a call" she answers sitting up on her elbows, he smirks at her, gaining a small smile back from her,

"I did 007, I'll get on it now, he's proving difficult... So is tracking who is responsible for Rosanna's capture..."

"Rose" she counters,

"Sorry, Rose's capture"

"I know, when we crack these files it should help",

"He visited the cells once... I think? I wasn't really conscious, but I heard him briefly...", Bond looks at her eyes wide, she met with this mad man?

"What happened Rose?" he asks, panic rising in his voice, he's shocked to learn this, he obviously is a high ringer, why would he visit his slaves?

"Erm, he was talking to like the main guy there? He had such a weird accent, he mentioned...7? Hang on he might have said your number...? Erm, he had odd shoes. He also walked strangely. He walked passed me and I was laying on the floor after...well...being, punished...and I don't know...he tutted and said something like... We're still the 2 surviving rats she made us?", Bond's face pales and his jaw tightens,

"Q, get me M. Now."

"007?"

"Now Q" James slams his laptop shut and starts frantically typing into his phone when it rings,

"007? What's happen-?",

"It's Silva M"

"He's dead"

"He isn't"

"How do you know?"

"Rose. Saw him. Well, not his face, but she heard him, his accent and he mentioned something from the last time we met. He's injured, badly by the sound of it, I don't know how that bastard survived but he did",

"James, think carefully, we can_not_ go in guns blazing",

"What do _you suggest_ we do then M?" he retorts vehemently, Rose starts lightly at this, not knowing his tone can go so bitter...can she trust him after all?

"Get back to HQ, we can sort it out there, we also know you'll both be safe there",

"Fine, get us on the next flights and forward me the booking reference etc",

"I don't have a passport" Rose says quietly,

"Bond we can forward them now in the next hour, just be on high alert, but stay where you are so we can get you the things you need to leave" M answers his tone now dripping in alert,

"Fine, we'll pack" he hangs up, angered, Rose stays still and tense while he paces lightly before getting out his case and packing what little he has, "Rose, would you like to grab some things?", she nods tartly, "Rose what's wrong?" he asks setting down in front of her hands on her thighs by her knee, squeezing lightly to Reassure her,

"Sorry, I-uh...just got startled when y'know?", he hangs his head a little,

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just, well, Silva meant to die a little less than a year ago...and god knows how he's survived...and he's targeting you, again for god knows what reason. We need to get you safe and I am truly sorry for frightening you", he practically begs on his hands and knees, since when did he care so much to look so vulnerable. Rose cannot help herself looking over this hot blooded male on the floor, his wide shoulders and toned back, his shapely legs hugged by his trousers...

"It's ok, I'll be back to normal soon" she manages a weak smile, he puts his hand on her cheek caressing it, she relaxes into his hand feeling the comfort he's given her.

She nuzzles into his arm as she falls asleep while he trawls through more files on the laptop, the blanket has fallen off her as she stretches out in her sleep, he grabs the corner and pulls it up over her. He hasn't seen her sleep this soundly since they were in the hotel... He watches her sleep now and again, seeing how peaceful she is and how youthful she looks. Sooner or later he manages to fall asleep as well... Which is difficult seen as he's s tense, but he does...flash backs fill his dreams, M, Silva, Vesper, MI6, London, explosions, cases... He startles awake close to when they land back in the UK from Peru... He turns to look at Rose to wake her to get her ready to get off the plane, to see she's already awake and he was resting on her shoulder while she was reading a book they picked up from the airport...

"Hello sleepy head, you okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"No, it's fine, I did the same to you",

"But still"

"No buts, I guess we're close?"

"Yeah, about a half hour away"

"Cool... What happens then?" she's wary about what will happen to her, she does not want to go home, but then she knows of nothing different.

"We will get in a car and taken back to MI6 and we will be interviewed and I'll be debriefed and they will want to health check you too after everything..."

"Oh...great",

"It'll be fine, they just probably won't let me in with you. I'll end up being grilled by my boss" he smiles, she pales, she hasn't been without James for a week...

"At all?",

"I'll try and swing it so I can" he answers noticing how she reacts, he rubs her arm lightly,

"Better had mister Bond" he smiles fully at this. He loves how relaxed she is in his company, 99% of the time...she laughs back covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes creasing at the corner, she sounds so happy when she is like this. It's hard to see the hell she went through so recently.

They step off the plane to get their luggage, their papers saying their coming back from a couples trip, so while they wait for the navy large holdall they have to act like a couple, Rose sees it as fun and accepts its just a part of her rescue but she revels in it, being able to mess around with the serious man that is slowly mellowing in her company, already.

They leisurely stroll to the carpool area, when a suited and booted man nods to James, and James nods back, he turns to whisper in Rose's ear, "Tanner, chief of staff, he's safe, promise",

"Okay" she whispers dramatically back. Tanner leads them to a jaguar and acts like their chauffeur...until you notice he slips in the passenger side, not the drivers.

"Tanner?",

"We have decrypted some of the codes, still not giving us too much but we'll get there. M wants you in his office as soon as we get there and the psychologist wants to see Miss Rose first then M would like to have a meeting with Rose and then both of you together... He's not in a very good mood, so please tread carefully 007"

"Don't I always... We have one snag"

"Yes,"

"Rose is very anxious and still quite on edge, I'd rather if I was near her while she is with the psychologist", Rose starts to shake in anxiousness to being in a room with a stranger and undoubtedly being watched by god knows how many people...

"I don't see why that would be problem, M will be supervising so..."

"Good" Rose breathes, James squeezes her hand to show he's there for her.

The walk down into MI6's bunker, they are still mostly based in the old Churchill base. Tanner guides them through to M's office...

"James" he nods curtly, then looks at Rose, "Miss Rosanna",

"I had no idea you were the head of MI6" she says gawping, remembering him from meeting he had with her father...

"I wasn't always" he smiles, indicating them to take a seat, "So, Rosanna, how are you feeling now?", she doesn't correct him out of respect for him.

"Much better, still er, suffering from stuff though...",

"Stuff?",

"Nightmares, nervous all the time",

"That might be post traumatic stress disorder" he frowns,

"I kind of guessed that" she nods awkwardly,

"Sorry, how has 007 treated you?" he asks, almost coyly,

"Well, he's treated me well. Making sure I'm fed, watered, clean, no infections...",

"That's more than what we could ask for. It's been suggested that you both have the psychological tests... James, this is bound to affect you as well with Silva-.."

"You think just because I was meant to kill him last time affects me now when I'll just kill him again?", Rosanna looks at him intently, she wants to know exactly

"This is exactly why we would like you too",

"Just because someone wants revenge? I hope my so called father gets what he bloody deserves and I'm sorry if that upsets you with your relationship, but, that still stands", Gareth Mallory sits backwards putting fingertips together,

"We are solely business related, nothing more",

"That's all fine and dandy, but how didn't you notice? He's no coding genius mind? Just tricks learnt from the old days.",

"Could you decipher them then, seen as you know of what tricks he has pulled?",

"Possibly, how can't your techs do it?"

"Rose calm down..." James says turning to face her, she sits tense in her chair,

"It's not a matter of competence it's the matter of rarity, now if you'd rather cut this short, we can go to the psychological evaluations and get you diagnosed with PTSD to start treating this, because I know this isn't like you", she gets out of her chair and storms out of the office and into the waiting room down the hallway, the receptionist looks up startled,

"Is there a problem Miss Cameron?",

"Yes, there is and it would be my father" she answers bitterly. James walks in to make sure she's ok,

"Moneypenny, it's alright, don't worry" he walks to Rose who is pacing the ground, "Rose, it's ok, honestly, you're ok"

"My father is the reason I was taken. The reason I am now probably scared for life?!"

"Calm down, it'll only be worse if you're freaked out, trust me...", he says hands cupping her face and as her eyes well, he pulls her in engulfing her in his arms and she allows herself to break down in his arms. Out of politeness Moneypenny slips away quietly to leave the two to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that its a bit of a dead chapter guys! Waiting to work up to the next chunk I've planned... I just don't know how to get there unless I do a major time jump... Hmmm... I'll figure it out! Hope you guys still enjoy it! :')

* * *

Bond walks into the interview room with Rose as she is first to be tested psychologically, he doesn't need the physical examination so he only has to be away from Rose for his psych examination, but she's been reassured she can go in the side room with M and watch with him, although they seem to rub the wrong way, James trusts him around her... He's promised him she won't have to go home if she so wishes...as she is legal to leave home etc.

"You'll be ok if anything goes wrong, I'm right through the mirror there ok? I will be in here before you can call for me, it's not that bad. He just wants word association and he can measure your suspected PTSD from free recall. You'll be fine I promise", Bond is more worried than he is because he knows himself how badly you can react to word association...

_"Skyfall...", images of his parents flooding through his mind, being told by Kincade, hiding in the priest hole, orphaned..._

"I know, I study this... I'll be ok" she smiles squeezing his hand, M looks on suspiciously, still wary about their relationship. He has also never seen 007 in this way... The psychologist walks into the room and nods to James...he squeezes her hand back and turns to leave the room, he walks quickly into the room next to it to watch.

"Bond. Be careful with her.",

"What are you insinuating M?",

"Don't get too close. It can prove disastrous for you both",

"How so?", the shrink is just going through the process of what he's going to ask and what he will be writing...

"You'll be targeted or at least ridiculed, struck off ect from her father when he discovers this and she will be targeted when everyone finds out there's been a relation",

"It's strictly business related Mallory", his tone forces M to be quiet and focus. But is it really? He questions himself... Something is different this time...

"Ok to start now Miss Cameron?",

"Yes..."

"Go ahead, just recall what happened to you the day you were taken..."

"I was walking to halls from my last lecture, it was dark and I had to walk through the park... I get to the exit and I see two men walking forward, thinking nothing of it I just keep walking expecting them to pass me, they didn't. I don't know how it happened but I was in the back of a van and taken... They then kept me asleep for the journey.."

"To where?",

"I later found a rural place near Peru... I just woke in a cell...naked and tied and gagged. Every day I had to be whipped or burnt or cut and then in the evenings I had to work in the Casino constantly followed by the men all working there" James starts to pace, bile rising in his throat... He knew she'd been tortured but to this degree?

"Did any sexual torture occur?",

"No, they wouldn't" she says, somewhat strangled...

"Do you know why?" He has to encourage her now, she's closing up, but she needs to open up...

"Yes...",

"Why?",

"Can I not...please?" She almost whispers, playing with the jumper James gave her to wear to stay warm...having to adjust to the climate again.

"Please Miss Cameron",

"Because I'm..." Mallory clicks what is coming next, James doesn't grasp it,

"Yes?",

"They went to...they tied me up and blind folded me and gagged me, they went to rape me I think, but they then discovered I'm a virgin...and to them, that's sacred. Sacred enough to not carry out that form of torture" she answers begrudgingly. The psychologist sits there shocked, not at her confession but the strength she had to admit it, "That's what happened until I was found and taken care of",

"That's fine... Are you ok to move straight on to the word association or would you like a break?", he allows the free recall to pass, they're aware of what happened when James found her, they have basics they can imagine on.

"Sure...I'm good",

"Ok... England?",

"Rain",

"Home?",

"Lost",

"Work?",

"University",

"Torture?", she hesitates slightly,

"Pain", James flinches at this, hands balling into fists under his arms,

"007?",

"Saviour", Mallory risks a sideway glance at James, his face mellows and his body relaxes... James didn't know how she felt and she just sees him as her rescuer..

"Father?",

"Betrayal"

"Mother?" She feels a pang...she hasn't even thought of her mother...or the rest of her family...

"Love",

"Flossie", her eyes widen and she tenses...she feels her pulse quicken thinking of how her baby sister has been affected by this...the questions of where's Rosie? When is she coming home? Doesn't she love me anymore?

"Finished" she answer and leaves the room... James goes to follow her and he catches her arm gently,

"Rose?" he whispers, he's too afraid to talk properly for fear of the bile deciding it wants to leave his throat...

"Please, let me have 5 minutes?" he nods and she thanks him by squeezing his hand...she goes to the only place she knows here, Mallory's office.

She sits down on the floor with her back to the wall, all cried and screamed out. She has to see her little sister...but not her father or mother yet...but how? James sits in the waiting room outside M's office he sits listening to her tortured cries and screams, he's sick repeatedly. He's been tortured himself, but to actually know the full extent of what she went through? She's so young, so fragile and...so pure... Why did this have to happen to her? He wished he could take the pain from her. He hears the quietness after a while of listening to his own thoughts, he gently raps on the door and he hears a click sound and a shuffle... He walks in to see her curled up tight in the soft chair a guest sits in, tear stained face thats red and puffy, hair a mess and she's rocking herself lightly,

"I can't do this James" she breathes shaking her head, more tears pouring from her eyes,

"You will, eventually" he says as quietly scooping her onto his lap and holding her as she cries once more...

James takes some time out to get over his anger by shooting targets... He can't rid images his psyche is conjuring up of Rose's torture. He's seen the physical scars, but jut how bad are her mental ones? She follows the sounds coming from the basement Tanner kindly told her where James was when she woke up... They allowed her to sleep after her breakdown and she's been placed on Diazepam for now to treat her oncoming episodes then as they work quickly and they see she's dealing with them, then the transition to long term ones rather than quick fixes.

The guard outside the firing range, hands her smaller goggles and ear defenders, "I found these for you, they should fit better" he smiles lightly, she recognisies him then from when he helped protect her father...

"You've gone up in the world" she smiles, remembering how he used to help look after when her father was working from home too... The hours spent playing, building things etc...

"I suppose so, I just hope you're ok" he says gently,

"I will be thankyou, how angry is he?" she asks nodding to the door, guns are one thing she's never been afraid of and she definitely knows how to handle one... Father's decision...

"Very, everyone's commenting on how long its been since they've seen him react this badly...", her stomach tightens, the last thing on her mind is to upset and hurt James, the men that has tended to her...

"This should be fun..." she smirks, even though she doesn't have clearance to use a gun here due to the PTSD, she thrives off the energy having the power to pull the trigger. She walks in as James unclips a magazine and drops it to the floor, she sees how heavy he's breathing and notes the tension in his muscle, he's not wearing any protective gear, obviously the sounds second nature... she keeps the goggles on but removes the ugly ear things...

"Hey" she says quietly not to startle him, he turns round gun held down and he relaxes and his face softens at seeing her, you can still tell where she has been crying, but she looks much better...

"Hey you" he answers, she gives in and moves to hug him tightly, having to stand on tiptoes to reach her arms around his neck, he drops the gun on the floor and wraps his arms around her tightly. He doesn't care if they see this on the camera, he knows he has a close bond with her and nothing anyone has to say will change that and he is still adamant to not let her out of his sight.

"I am so sorry" he breathes in her ear. The pain in his chest swelling. He has hid his emotions for so many years. What is it about this one girl that changes all of it?

"For what?" she answers as he loosens his grip on her and she steps back,

"For you having to go through all of what you did?" he imagines the men ogling her as she's tied up, cocks throbbing waiting to fuck her... It turns him sick.

"I'll be ok, keep shooting, it's hot" she laughs, they've got a banter about them, since he saw her in those little shorts anyway...he joked about the tan on her legs being only half covered...

"Oh ok, just for your amusement I'm sure I will" he smiles and turns back to hitting the targets as Rose inspects the guns...

Mallory comes in some time later, he notices Rose's eye for the weapons, the guard in there brought in more for her to look at seeing her interest.

"Do you still shoot Rosanna?",

"Occasionally" she smiles,

"I remember going on shoots and you'd tag along with your dad and Molly who'd be walking next to you tongue lolling and you'd beg to shoot...you were what 6 years old?" he laughs, she smiles at the memory, especially of Molly the family lab,

"It was fun! I still remember the first time I shot at one of those drives!",

"I almost died" he laughs remembering the shoot. James smiles hearing her laughter then he realises what they're on about,

"You can shoot?" he says, spinning around not realising he's still wielding the gun, Mallory jumps infront of Rose and she spins round,

"James, gun" she nods smirking, he realises and puts in on the floor and pushes it away, letting M relax and step away again, Rose laughs at him,

"Yes, I can shoot",

"Can I see this in action?" he asks, a half smirk forming on his lips, "How good a shot are you?", she looks up at Mallory pleading, she knows she doesn't have clearance...but if the boss of MI6 says she can, she can can't she?

"Go ahead" M laughs, but in a way, it's just to see James' look fall off of his face, he can tell that he doesn't think she's any good. She grins broadly knowing her poison already. She takes the gun off James as he's picked it up, checks the safety is off and stands infront of a fresh target...

"So is she really any good?", James asks M as he leans against the wall at the back if the room,

"Wait and see James" he answers smugly. She lines up her shot, James notices she's left handed, she eyes up the target making a point to hit the heart... She takes a deep breath and as she exhales she pulls the trigger...a direct hit... M claps, as he always has done. He sees her conquests as if it's his daughter doing these...

"What?!" James exclaims, he take the gun off her, holding it down this time, and checks it to see if she tampered somehow then goes to the target and makes sure it was her gun shot 'wound' with no magnets or anything...

"I'm that good" she smiles,

"Moving targets?"

"I went on shoots with...Mallory" she answers, M looks at her, he can tell she can't even bear to say his name let alone call him her dad... With that Tanner walks in,

"Er, Sir... Mr... Cameron is here to see you...he's been told by someone...",

"WHAT?!" her voice screeches and bounces around the room, she feels her pulse quicken and she gets on edge...

"007 get her out of here now, take her...take her to yours alright? Get the car now",

"Yes Sir" he answers, he stand infront of her trying to get her to focus on him,

"Rose, Rose, you won't have to see him, come back to my house, we'll keep you away, I promise"

"What is he doing here? Who told him?"

"We don't know, we'll know soon",

"James, the cars at the back entrance, go that way, we'll make sure no-one notices",

"Ok, come on Rose" he says gently, taking her hand and leading her lightly, Q is outside and he hands over a portable screen, "We've bugged his office, cars, home... You can see Florence and your mother...we can then also hear your father's affairs..." he says mostly to Rose, her eyes well up in a good way and reflexively hugs Q,

"Thank you, thank you so much" she breathes, taking the screen and switching it on, although its school hours she can watch her mother... "Just make sure he doesn't find out where I am, please..." she adds turning to Tanner,

"I will, I promise", she lets James guide her to the car and she just sits watching her mother tidy up ready for Flossie to come home.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter guys! Hope you like it and sorry it's taken a little while again I didn't realise how much I wrote but I couldn't find a place to stop then put the rest in another! Sorry!

* * *

It's late evening when Rose wakes up, she finds herself in a plush bed in a darkly coloured room, various greys to black. She then realises she must be in James room, knowing her she fell asleep on the couch as James was working, she remembers having the TV on but being more fascinated in watching him, how he would tense up when he got frustrated, watching his muscles relax and tense repeatedly, how he moved... Something about him just fascinates her...she smiles thinking about this then she hears the sound of running water stop... She stays laying where she is a little nervous...then she realises its most probably James in the shower...but where is the shower? She decides to get up at this and leave the room, but something catches her eye... She knows she shouldn't look but it's the only photo in the room...she crosses to some shelving and picks it up delicately... It's of James and a woman with dark hair, pale skin and very...very beautiful... She hasn't seen James this happy, he looks so calm, at peace...blissful almost...

"You're awake?" she hears him say she panics and spins round letting the picture drop to the floor... James sees, but he knows she's looked at it regardless,

"Yeaaaah, I didn't know where the bathroom was so I just went to get up and you know get out of the way while you...er...get dressed..." she answers, she drinks in the sight before her... James Bond in nothing but a white towel hanging loosely from his waist only just reaching his knees...blond hair sticking up in places where he's towel dried,

"Yeah, I completely forgot that you're a guest and forgot to take clothes in..." He says looking at the picture on the floor behind her, he doesn't feel the usual pang of loss from it so severely now... "That's Vesper" he says, tense but just for sharing not begrudging having to...

"Vesper?" she asks quietly, he grabs a pair of loose bottoms and pulls them on under his towel then chucks the towel into the bathroom, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward resting his forearms along his thighs,

"I met her on a mission...she was good, helped her out...she first fired a gun... and well, we yeah...but she died...and well...history" he says, she un-freezes herself and she sits next to him and wraps her arms around him...

"And there's me being the victim... I'm so sorry" she whispers, he turns to her, wrapping his arms around her,

"Hey you are, you weren't to know" he answers, rubbing her arm and he kissed the side of her head, she responds by nuzzling in...

"James?",

"Yeees?",

"We need some fun... Desperately" she smiles,

"What do you suggest?",

"Take away, films, games?",

"You, Miss Rosanna, are a girl after my own heart" he says, unsure if he's actually joking... The lines, in his eyes have become so blurred...but he couldn't care less...

"Aha, I know Mr Bond" she grins, she changes into some clothes she brought from the hotel, a strappy vest and some comfy joggers, sticking her hair in a loose bun. She feel so comfortable around him.

It's a month later, MI6 have allowed Rose to stay with James, as it was deemed best by the psychologists.

They sit on the floor with shots laid in front of them... truth or dare and they're both already fairly drunk...

"Ok, you first! I pick truth!" she giggles,

"Ok... I know you..y'know... but have you ever done anything with a guy? or girl? If so what?",

"That's more than one question!" She laughs,

"Tough, truth now! And that's a shot!",

"Ugh fine!" She downs the shot, "Yes, to...both... and with a guy everything but... girl... making out aaaaand well hands..." she answers nervously, taking another shot, so she can't remember this in the morning,

"Took that too early! And well aren't you a little minx!" he smirks,

"Maybeee, ok my turn! How many women have you slept with then Mr Squeaky Clean?" she asks, his face drops a little in embarrassment, he really hasn't had enough to drink,

"What if I didn't want a truth?! Er... quite a few...",

"Hesitation and vague answer! 2 shots!" she grins, her face reddening lightly from the alcohol, he can only find this even more attractive...she is young, but she's mature in so many other ways,

"You know what Rose? You are such a beautiful girl",

"Pffft, right, coming from you!?" she says and leaning back on the sofa,

"What is that supposed to mean?!", she sighs and takes another shot... and another...

"James...you're...the perfect man, you're tall, you have a great body, you're kind... attractive, sweet, funny, caring..."

"I wasn't, until I met you" he admits,

"I don't believe that for a minute" she retorts,

"Ok sure, Vesper I don't know mellowed me, but then after her murder... I just wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt who hurt her... then that went a while ago and I just focused on work..." He moves closer to her, sitting beside her, her inhibitions completely gone she just sits waiting to hear what's next, "Then I save you, and well, it's different..." he breathes, he leans in to her and she reaches up... but she feels an all too familiar sensation in her stomach...

"Oh god excuse me" she says quietly, running to the en-suite James has, scared that even if she has to throw up in the shower she will, but luckily she finds the toilet in time, the entire contents of her stomach expelling out of her body into the basin, she hears James pad in quickly and then affectionately and soothing rub her back occasionally patting it to help her, his heart still racing from their almost kiss. It's so wrong, but why does it feel so right?

"Oh my god I am so sorry", she whimpers to him, way too drunk for her own good, James not much better...

"It's fine, I've seen you in worse..." he says, luckily the images stay at bay,

"Uch I feel terrible",

"Remind me never to get you drunk, come on, bed"

"Awww but it's still so earlyyyyy",

"Early as in morning, I am going to carry you to bed then get you water and you're going to sleep", he picks her up bridal and she snuggles into his bare chest...right by his scar... He drops her lightly onto the bed, she wriggles a little trying to take off her clothes to get her pyjammas on... "Tell me I don't have to help you get changed...?" he sighs,

"I want my jammas" she says, sounding so childlike and needy...

"Fiiine", he reaches under her pillow to pull out the set she's chosen. They have the arrangement of her staying in his bed with him, to try and curb her night-terrors. Rose finds it comforting and comfortable to be able to lay next to James, sometimes, she feels him play with her hair as she drops off, when he thinks she's already asleep then sometimes she'll stroke his arm or back as he sleeps soundly... she seems to drift into a drunken stupor as he takes her t-shirt off, he tries, with difficulty to ignore the curve of her plump breasts in a lacy pale blue bra and knows all too well that she will have matching underwear too, he decides to leave her bra on to save her her modesty though she'll hate it in the morning, and pulls the large nightshirt on over her head and lightly tucks her arms through the sleeves. He then follows the similar pattern for her bottoms imagining the torture he suffered through Le Chiffre he can now laugh upon, to stop him from becoming aroused at the delicious sight before him. James then gets in beside her and lays down on his side to make sure he can help her if she becomes ill in the night...he runs his fingertips over her cheek lightly before she moves close and snuggles into him, he then turns onto his back knowing she's bound to be feeling very vulnerable tonight due to the drink, so he cuddles her in as she lays on his chest, he brushes her hair lightly with his fingers, she surprises him by talking,

"James?",

"Yes Rose?",

"You know you said I was beautiful?"

"Yes?"

"Scars and all?"

"Scars and all, you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever met" he answers lightly and kisses the top of her head,

"Mmm, good" she breathes, he feels her breath catch in his lightly coloured sparse chest hair and she then moves to kiss the scar thats still puckered on his chest... he tenses lightly but accepts this token of love and trust from her.

"Goodnight Rosanna",

"G'night James" and with that, she falls into a deep sleep as James gazes across his room thinking of how much she's changed and how the MI6 are considering hiring her to be an aid...

She wakes the next morning still laying on James chest, she can tell by how he's breathing that he's awake so she stays very still so he'll keep lightly tickling her back and so she won't vomit again, her head feels cloudy and heavy and her mouth as dry as sandpaper... She sighs because she genuinely feels blissful in his company.

"I know you're awake so don't go hiding from me you" he says gently, a smile escaping him as he moves his hand from her back to place it underneath his head to prop himself up lightly, she groans at this,

"I was just thinking how peaceful it is to lay with you and have you tickling my back and then you go and ruin it" she huffs and she then realises she is in her nightclothes...and her bra digging into her rib cage, as it dies whenever she sleeps in one...and irritating the scarring on her back...that's still quite tender... "Oh god I was in such a state you had to undress me..." she then moves her head to be by his side and she hies away, her face reddening in shame, she feels his body shake lightly at his laughter, her arms around her ears so she can't hear it, she sits up, too quickly so her stomach lurches, but she manages to hit him lightly in the stomach, he still plays the pretense of her wounding him, she rolls her eyes, "This isn't funny, I am so sorry I was so bad, please tell me what happened?" she begs, moving to sit up and she tries to undo her bra, but she can't... "Ugh fill me in while I sort myself out" she answers, she also wants to redo her hair...messy, messy...and brush her teeth AND wash her face...to cool it down. He watches her as she leaves to the ensuite.

"Well basically, you drank too many shots, while we were meant to be playing truth or dare and got in that state and..." he is unsure whether to inform her of the move she tried to make on him and that he countered it...he then realises the mirror in his wardrobe door is open and angled to look into the bathroom...he struggles whether to then look away or hold his gaze, she wouldn't know if he saw her undressing or not...but his morals are fighting hard... "Er then you were sick so I brought you to bed and you demanded your pyjammas and then I thought you passed out but...you er" he watches her take off her t-shirt and sees the pale blue lace racerback on her bra that she then unhooks the straps before sliding them off her arm and spinning it around her body to unhook the band that wouldn't budge previously... "And well I put you in them...",

"Thank you, for all of it..." she answers, he looks at her bare skin how her spine dips in as she's increasing her weight slowly back to how she was before her month of torture...

"No problem, I knew you wouldn't be happy if I left you in your clothes all night" he answers, moving to get out of bed and pulling on a t-shirt of his own, busying himself to stop his mind wandering to images of the rest of her body...

"Thanks" she smiles walking back into the bedroom "Aw dressed already?" she sighs, James notices the difference in the holding of her breasts, obviously, turning to leave, making the excuse of "breakfast?",

"Let me cook please? I like cooking for us, reminds me of cooking for Floss",

"Okay, knock yourself out..." he allows her to walk in front of him as she almost skips to the kitchen, "How can you be so chipper with a hangover?" he remarks and leans against one of the counters while she makes coffee then looks for ingredients for god knows what, as a knock sounds on the door, she looks at him over her shoulder confused and panic rising, something has to be seriously wrong for anyone to knock at James' door, seen as only MI6 know his living quarters...he puts a finger to his lips and signals for her to go into the bedroom as he follows and then takes out a Walther PPK from behind his bedside drawer and walks to the front door, he looks out to see who it is, discovering Mallory, he puts the gun down on the table beside the door and then opens as he goes to knock again,

"Next time, please warn me you're dropping by" James says, M steps in closing the door tightly behind him,

"You know I would but this is an emergency James, where's Rosanna?", upon hearing Gareth's voice she steps from the bedroom and see's him looking the most disarrayed she has ever seen him.

"Gareth, what's wrong?" she gasps,

"Rose, your father, he knows where you are. We have no idea how, but he knows and he's coming, both of you leave now",

Rose looks at James, who just grabs the gun again,

"No James, don't, please..." she pleads,

"Why? Rose he's after you, he knows that you know..." pain crosses his face,

"But I don't want him dead...yet...by you anyway. He needs to be outed, lets just run, please?", her eyes pleading,

"Shouldn't we confront him first?",

"James there really is no time to dabble, he's furious we hid it from him..." Gareth answers, "Our allies in Spain have agreed to have you both over and they can make sure nothing happens..."

"We're staying, we're going to fix this conclusively" he answers, Rose groans, "No Rose, this will just keep happening, he has to be accountable...",

"James that's not wise right now, not here" M counters,

"Fine, let's get back to MI6 and lead him there, he'll be on our turf then" he answers, tucking the gun into his belt. M take his resolve as a good sign, Rose goes by the front door to pull on her trainers she's left there as James pulls on some also, Mallory leads the way out to the Jaguar awaiting them, he steps into the front while James holds open the door to let Rose get in, albeit clumsily. He then gets in himself and as they turn the corner, they see her fathers vehicle turn sharply to then carry pursuit.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry this has taken so long guys! I've been crazy busy and totally forgot.. I don't know if this is a good chapter but it's all I can do rn! I shall try and update better sooner! I have mapped out where I want all this to go in a way... I'll probably change it but yeah... Please review; it means a hell of a lot to me when you guys do! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Mallory's phone rings and he glances down to read PM on it,

"Well answer it, see what he wants?" James says, Mallory glares but answers,

"What on bloody Earth do you think you are doing?! I can have you struck off for this Gareth and your bloody agents!",

"Sir, you really shouldn't be too hasty. Just come with us to MI6 where we can talk about this... We have some pretty cold hard evidence against you... You might be the one being struck off after all" comes M's reply, Roses stomach flips, nerves getting the better of her, James clutches her hand stroking the back of it lightly to calm her some. M hangs up the phone and then calls Tanner, warning him of what is coming.

They take the underground root rather than main entrance, mostly for security purposes seen as the mood the Prime-minister is in is somewhat dangerous...

"Rosanna how dare you to not come home! We have been worried sick about you! And Florence! She has cried every night since you have been away from us!",

"Sir, I know you're angry right now, but there's no way for you to come in here and start shouting the odds", Mallory stands in to try to diffuse the situation to no avail,

"How dare you even say that to me! I know your sordid little secrets! I know about all your shite deals! That's why I was kidnapped! I was tortured and all you can say is I went away!", Rose flares, a red heat rising in her, blatantly visible as her neck reddens and tenses, the neck of an MI6 sweatshirt too big for her showing her collarbones...

"What deals?! And don't use that language or tone to me lovely girl!",

"I am not your lovely girl or even your girl anymore! How could you do that?! Risking Flossie's and my life like that?! How could you be so thick to not think of the repercussions of your actions?! You're a father!",

"I am also the Prime-minister! I have to work too and risk entails my line of work regardless and I have not done any dodgy deals Rosanna. You're coming home this instant!" His body guard goes to move to take her but James stands in front and pushes his arm away.

"Lay one finger on her, excuse me _sir, _but we have the evidence of a majority of your substandard deals... I think you'd like to take a look at this evidence" he says, feeling the uncertainty raising in him... He knows what he's done and he's felt somewhat guilty every day...

"Why should I? I know of what I have done and I do not see anything wrong with it" he stands defiant.

"You did those deals full well knowing if you didn't carry them out you'd be punished somehow, yet you still did it?!",

"Well, I wasn't the one being punished was I?", Rose falls into the step she went to take forward but comes up short and just stops...

"What?" she breathes, the wind knocked out of her,

"I wasn't the one being punished" he repeats, his tone like ice. James tenses, ready to pounce,

"How can you say that? I was taken to get at you... You... You can't tell me that it didn't affect you...?" she asks, almost in tears... She knows she hates him, but for him to say it didn't bother him after how much she went through to try and protect his name... her name...

"Well, no" he answers shrugging, James then ends up moving so fast it doesn't register to anyone until he's on the floor on top of the traitor... Rose screams at him to stop before the body guards manage to go for him, he looks up at her, seeing how pale she has gone and her hands shake...

"You're still my father..." She breathes, her eyes filling and her heart racing, breathing is shallow... James stands and wraps his arm around her waist to support her, she feels icy cold... Even through the sweat top. Her father stands, pulling his suit jacket down, brushing it off, smoothing his hair back.

"Yes, I am aware",

"So shouldn't it have punished you... Knowing where I was and what happened...?",

"But you then abandoned us Rosanna...even Florence",

"I couldn't... I didn't understand dad...", she breathes, wanting to see the man that used to cuddle her during thunderstorms, read her fairytales and treat her like a Princess...

"How could you? You're a child, now if you don't mind, I have prior engagements" he says, not even looking at his own flesh a blood...he sees a glimmer of the tiny baby in his hands... his first born... But he can't let her in... not now she knows... he turns to walk out without a word from any of the men or the woman in the room... he leaves quietly and gets into his car and drives off...

Rose stands still looking out of the door after her father... Mallory is fuming underneath, but he can't show this to Rose...

"Rose..." James breathes in her ear, clinging on to her because she's lost all function...

"Rosanna?" Mallory says, as light as he can, she hasn't breathed properly since he turned on her... She slowly sits in a seat off to the side, with James moving to stand with her, he looks up at Mallory and he shakes his head. He's never known this strong, independent young woman to crumble like this.

She wakes up sprawled on a chaise lounge with a blanket over her, James asleep on a chair opposite... a case file in front of him... He stirs as she sits up, she pulls her hair up into a pony tail and walks to him half heartedly as his eyes open her hand reaches to the file as she reads her name...

"James?" she breathes, he sits upward pulling the chair closer to the desk and opens it to show her,

"Everything on you since you were born... we've updated it with...everything..." he sighs, she notices another file open in his lap... she looks at him one eyebrow raised... he closes it and puts it on the top but pulls her to sit on the arm of the chair and plays with her pony tail... "They've also asked me to go on a case... M has said I don't need to... but if I do, you're coming as well", he rests his hand on her thigh, she rests hers on top of his,

"Right... so why the drama?" she half smirks,

"I don't want to up root you... or have to leave you in a room alone... I know I need to work but... the timing isn't right...", with that Mallory walks in...

"James, I just spoke to the local authorities, we're sending another agent.. you need leave... we-...",

"No, I need to work Sir, I can do something here...?",

"Maybe, but at least take a few weeks... Full pay", you can see in James' face just how tired he is, he's spent a lot of time trying to capture the guys who tortured Rose... she knows he's been doing that as she sleeps or showers etc...

"James I think you need to..." she says quietly, she knows how badly he needs to work but he also needs a break... he's barely sleeping as it is...


End file.
